I'll Stand by You
by SelaJo
Summary: "Il est décédé quand j'avais onze ans…d'un lymphome de Hodgkin…". La révélation de Sid avait réveillé de vieilles blessures enfouies au plus profond d'elle. Une incursion dans le passé de Jo suite à l'épisode 9x11 "Command P". Two-shots, Mac & Jo Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette idée de fanfiction m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir vu l'épisode 9x11, et particulièrement la dernière scène avec Sid et Jo. Une réplique de Jo m'a tout de suite intriguée: "Promise me you're not telling me goodbye" et à partir de là, je me suis imaginée cette fanfiction. Je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur le passé de Jo...alors voilà une tentative de l'explorer! J'espère que l'idée vous plaira! :)**

Note: je suis restée volontairement vague sur la localisation du premier chapitre. Je me suis juste aperçue que bien que Jo mentionne souvent qu'elle vient du Sud des Etats-Unis, on ne sait pas exactement d'où. J'ai choisi alors l'Etat de l'Alabama en référence à l'épisode 8x02. **Et j'ai appelé sa mère Lilian (je trouvais que Lilian Danville sonnait bien)...mais une chose est sure: je veux en apprendre plus sur le passé de Jo!  
Pour l'âge de Jo (autre détail qu'on ignore), j'ai déterminé qu'elle avait 47 ans (oui, je sais, Sela en a presque 10 de plus, mais elle ne fait pas son âge!).**

* * *

_ALABAMA, 3 AVRIL 1976_

Jo entendit le lit grincer et seulement quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Deux infirmières en sortirent : la première ne remarqua pas l'enfant qui attendait derrière la porte. La deuxième femme en revanche se tourna vers elle, lui sourit tristement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jo. Elle ne lui dit rien, et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle s'éloigna le long du couloir. Jo baissa le regard et chassa les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Elle lança un regard à l'intérieur de la chambre et après une légère hésitation, elle entra. Elle eut de la peine à reconnaître l'ancienne chambre d'amis : il ne restait que le lit. Le reste avait été ajouté pour assurer les soins nécessaires à son père. Jo regarda autour d'elle et avait du mal à distinguer les murs vert pâle qui donnaient auparavant une sensation de relaxation à la pièce. En effet, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et empêchaient aux rayons du soleil de pénétrer. Dernièrement, son père ne supportait plus la lumière. Jo s'avança vers le fauteuil qui était près du lit et évita au passage la bassine posée par terre. Elle s'assit et observa son père qui dormait. Sa respiration était sifflante, et Jo se demandait si même lorsqu'il dormait, il souffrait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir le tube qui était implanté dans la veine du bras droit de son père et le cathéter nasal pour faciliter la respiration, et elle détourna le regard. Elle vit comment la couleur de sa peau avait changé, virant légèrement au jaune et elle savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle avait entendu parler les infirmières qui venaient chaque jour s'occuper de son père. Elles ne lui donnaient plus beaucoup de temps. Jo sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, et elle la sécha rapidement avec la manche de son pull. Elle ne voulait pas que son père la voie pleurer. Elle devait être forte. Pour lui.

Une violente quinte de toux interrompit Jo dans ses pensées et elle sursauta. Elle regarda son père et vit qu'il était réveillé. Il toussa pendant plus d'une minute et sa respiration devint encore plus sifflante. Jo remarqua que du sang s'était réparti le long de la bouche de son père. Elle prit un mouchoir et elle le nettoya délicatement.

« Joséphine… » murmura-t-il.

Jo lui sourit et reprit place dans le fauteuil. Elle vit qu'il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et elle se concentra sur le mouchoir taché de sang qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et le médecin qui disait que son père aurait eu à disposition seulement quelques jours une fois qu'il aurait commencé à tousser du sang. Jo sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'elle observait le mouchoir. Elle le froissa soudainement et se leva pour le jeter à la poubelle. Elle regagna sa place quand sa mère apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Joséphine, que fais-tu ici ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Jo se tourna un instant vers sa mère avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son père. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et elle savait que sa mère s'était rapprochée.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là… »

« Mais je ne fais pas de bruit, je fais compagnie à papa… »

Lilian regarda son mari tristement avant de croiser le regard plein d'espoir de Jo. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, car elle savait désormais que l'espoir n'aurait pas apporté grand-chose…si ce n'est quelques jours en plus de survie à son mari.

« Tu vois ? Papa va mieux quand je suis là. Il tousse moins. » murmura Jo avec un sourire.

Lilian répondit avec un faible sourire tandis que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Elle caressa les cheveux ondulés de sa fille – elle les tenait de son père – avant de chuchoter :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, ma chérie. »

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché et la nuit s'était progressivement installée. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. Jo n'avait pas bougé : elle était toujours assise dans son fauteuil, et avait ramené ses genoux contre elle. La pièce s'était subitement refroidie et elle frissonna. Sa mère n'avait pas réussi à lui faire quitter la chambre pour souper : elle avait finalement apporté une assiette à sa fille qui avait mangé en silence au chevet de son père, ne le perdant de vue même pas une seconde. Il vacillait désormais entre des moments de conscience et d'inconscience : la plupart du temps, il dormait et Jo avait du mal à imaginer que la personne étendue dans ce lit était la même personne qui, une année plus tôt, jouait au football avec elle et l'emmenait pêcher. Elle sourit tristement en se rappelant ces bons moments, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et vit que sa mère se tenait à ses côtés.

« Joséphine, il est temps d'aller dormir… »

L'enfant hocha négativement la tête et ajouta :

« Je reste ici… »

« Mais tu dois dormir, ma chérie… »

« Je dors ici. »

En disant cela, Jo se mit en boule dans le fauteuil et regarda sa mère qui soupira :

« Ce n'est pas confortable comme cela… »

« Papa a besoin de moi. » répliqua-t-elle avec conviction.

Son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses, puis après quelques minutes, Lilian baissa le regard. Les yeux de sa fille lui rappelait tellement ceux de son mari : elle y lisait la force, la détermination qui animaient auparavant le regard de l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait ni la force ni le courage de s'opposer à Jo. Comment pouvait-elle nier à sa fille de passer ces derniers moments avec son père ? Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle revint après quelques minutes avec un coussin et une couverture. Elle tendit le coussin à Jo et couvrit sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid. Elles se regardèrent encore quelques instants et Lilian pensa combien Jo avait grandi plus vite que son âge. Elle était bien plus mure qu'une fille de onze ans et Lilian aurait souhaité que la préoccupation majeure de Jo soit d'avoir une nouvelle poupée plutôt que d'essayer de réconforter sa mère et de faire compagnie à son père mourant. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Jo et lui chuchota :

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »

* * *

_7 AVRIL 1976_

Jo avait passé cinq jours et cinq nuits au chevet de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, si ce n'est pour aller aux toilettes et se laver. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et il était encore tôt quand Jo s'habilla en vitesse dans la salle de bain. En suivant le conseil de sa mère, elle avait choisi de porter la robe préférée de son père. Une robe simple beige avec des imprimés à fleurs. Jo se souvint avec un sourire que son père l'appelait toujours sa « princesse » quand il la voyait vêtue ainsi. Elle virevolta dans la salle de bain et Lilian s'exclama :

« Joséphine, reste un instant tranquille ! »

Jo soupira et s'immobilisa tandis que sa mère lui coiffait les cheveux et les attacha en queue de cheval. Jo lui sourit et Lilian lui caressa la joue avant de lui dire :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Jo se regarda dans le miroir et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, la serra dans ses bras et sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Elle rejoignit rapidement la chambre de son père et s'arrêta devant la porte quand elle la trouva fermée. Elle savait que cela signifiait que le médecin et les infirmières étaient à l'intérieur et elle attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Le docteur fut le premier à sortir, suivi par les deux infirmières. Jo remarqua aussitôt les tâches de sang sur la blouse de la deuxième infirmière, et elle baissa le regard. Elle les vit s'arrêter au bout du couloir et parler avec sa mère, et Jo savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle soupira et se faufila dans la chambre jusqu'au lit de son père. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et elle écouta la respiration sifflante de son père. Jour et nuit, ce bruit l'avait accompagnée et Jo pouvait dire que l'état de santé de son père s'était empiré. Elle avait constaté comment progressivement le sifflement s'accentuait pour se transformer désormais presque en un râle. Jo ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de ce bruit qui lui faisait venir froid dans le dos.

« Jo-séphi-ne… »

Jo ouvrit les yeux et vit que son père avait tourné la tête vers elle et la regardait. Jo se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit. Il bougea avec un grand effort sa main et serra celle de sa fille avant de chuchoter :

« Ma…prin-ce-sse… »

Le souffle lui manquait et il hachait de plus en plus ses mots. Jo avait aussi remarqué cela, mais elle chassa les pensées négatives et s'efforça de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait.

« Je…veux…tou-jours…te…voir…sou-rire…ain-si… »

Jo hocha la tête et son sourire s'agrandit davantage quand soudain, son père tourna la tête de l'autre côté et commença à tousser. Elle prit un mouchoir et nettoya immédiatement le sang, et ne put que constater que le saignement s'était aggravé. Elle jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle et ne voulant pas que son père se sente mal à l'aise, elle contourna le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de dire :

« Il fait vraiment beau dehors, papa. Tu veux voir comment le jardin est en fleurs ? »

Son père la regarda un instant sans rien dire et une fois qu'il avait repris son souffle, il lui répondit :

« Plus…tard, Jo-sé-phi-ne. Plus…tard. »

* * *

Jo s'était assoupie assise dans le fauteuil, la tête posée sur le lit de son père. Elle sentit soudain une main lui caresser les cheveux et quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et leva la tête, elle vit que son père la regardait et que sa mère était à ses côtés. Elle frotta ses yeux quand Lilian lui dit doucement :

« Ma chérie, tu dois te reposer. Il est tard. Viens avec moi, je t'accompagne dans ton lit. »

« Je reste ici, Maman… »

Sa mère était prête à se rendre quand son père prit la main de Jo. L'enfant se tourna vers lui et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Elle hocha négativement et il lui chuchota alors :

« Tu…dois…dor-mir…prin-ce-sse… »

« Je peux le faire ici… »

« Non… »

Jo resta silencieuse à le regarder. Elle savait que c'était un match perdu d'avance. Son père réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il désirait : c'était de lui qu'elle avait pris son obstination. Cependant, elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais d'un autre côté, elle commençait vraiment à être épuisée. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle dormait dans le fauteuil et le confort de son lit lui manquait.

« Allez…va…avec…ma-man… »

Jo regarda alors sa mère, mais ne dit rien. Elle tourna à nouveau son attention sur son père qui lui sourit faiblement…ou du moins, elle croyait avoir décelé un sourire sur son visage. Il se mit alors à tousser et Jo se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt une grimace de douleur.

« Allez, viens ma chérie. » murmura Lilian en tendant la main vers sa fille.

Jo savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle sentit son père lui reprendre la main. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Sa main était un peu froide. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« Tout…va…bien… Je…ne…vais…nulle…part… »

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'une larme se frayait un chemin le long de sa joue. Jo aurait voulu la balayer d'un geste de main, mais son père, dans un ultime effort, lui serra davantage la main avant de lui demander :

« Et…ton…sou-rire ? »

Jo comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le matin et elle sécha sa larme avant de sourire à son père.

« Je…pré-fè-re…comme…cela… Ton…beau…sou-ri-re… »

Une quinte de toux le saisit et Jo sursauta. Son père lui lâcha la main et quand il se reprit, il lui chuchota :

« On…se…voit…de-main…ma-tin… Bo-nne…nuit…Jo-sé-phi-ne… »

« Bonne nuit, papa. » répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de son père, grimpa sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle fut surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant. Elle redescendit ensuite du lit et se tourna vers lui. Elle continua à lui sourire. Même si intérieurement elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle le faisait pour son père. Jo prit alors la main de sa mère et ensemble, elles sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

_8 AVRIL 1976_

Jo s'était levée plus tôt que les autres matins. Elle sauta du lit et courut en pyjama en direction de la chambre de son père. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer. Elle voulait juste le voir et lui dire bonjour avant de s'habiller. La maison était encore silencieuse : sa mère devait encore dormir. Jo se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et vit avec stupeur que sa mère s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil qui avait été le lit de Jo pendant cinq jours. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant réveiller sa mère qui tenait la main à son père. Elle contourna le lit et se plaça de l'autre côté. Son père dormait également et elle lui prit la main. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que sa main était glacée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la main froide de la veille. Elle fronça les sourcils et ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de capital. Elle n'entendait plus la respiration sifflante de son père. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la chambre. Elle le regarda et elle eut une étrange impression. Elle lui lâcha la main et commença à l'appeler :

« Papa ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle l'appela une autre fois. Plus fort. Cependant, son père ne bougea pas et Jo commença à paniquer.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle. "Papa!"

Lilian sursauta et se réveilla. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva en face d'elle sa fille qui criait et pleurait. Elle lança un regard à son mari et elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne voyait plus le thorax de son mari se soulever et elle sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Il ne respirait plus. Il n'était plus là. Les larmes commencèrent à couler librement sur ses joues et elle ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Elle rejoignit rapidement Jo et tenta de l'éloigner du lit. L'enfant se débattait et continuait à appeler son père. Quand Lilian parvint finalement à l'éloigner, Jo était prête à retourner auprès de son père, mais sa mère s'agenouilla en face d'elle et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, elle força Jo à la regarder dans les yeux. L'enfant vit que sa mère pleurait et elle n'avait besoin d'aucune confirmation. Elle ne voulait cependant pas y croire. Elle ferma les yeux et elle commença à agiter violemment la tête, tout en répétant :

« Non, non non… »

« Ma chérie, regarde-moi. »

Quand Jo ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, des larmes s'étaient formées et menaçaient de tomber. Sa mère sanglota et avant que sa voix se casse, elle réussit à lui dire :

« C'est fini, ma chérie. Papa n'est plus là… »

* * *

**Le deuxième et dernier chapitre pour très bientôt! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! :)  
Voici le deuxième et ultime chapitre: j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

« Non, non, non ! » cria Jo en s'agitant.

« Jo ! Jo ! »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler et elle fut surprise de trouver Mac, accroupi en face d'elle, la tenant par les bras. Elle était désorientée et quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur sa chaise dans la pénombre de son bureau, et que seulement la lampe de bureau éclairait la pièce. Elle avait dû s'assoupir dans sa chaise après être remontée de la morgue. Après sa discussion avec Sid. Sid… Elle soupira tristement quand elle se rappela de la révélation que lui avait faite le médecin légiste. Elle se concentra alors sur Mac et elle remarqua combien il avait l'air inquiet. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et elle en comprit le pourquoi quand elle vit son reflet. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses larmes. Son mascara qui avait lamentablement coulé. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, ne voulant pas que Mac la voie ainsi, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tard.

« Jo, regarde-moi. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Mac lui relâcha les bras et lui souleva délicatement le menton avec le pouce. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Jo ferma rapidement les yeux avant de dire :

« Je suis un désastre, Mac… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » chuchota-t-il.

Jo risqua un regard dans la direction de Mac et elle chuchota :

« Mon mascara a coulé, mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés...»

« Jo. Ça n'a pas d'importance... Que s'est-il passé ? Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi et en passant devant ton bureau, je t'ai entendue crier… »

Jo s'appuya contre sa chaise et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Elle en profita pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues et soupira. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle avait rêvé, mais ce qu'elle ne réussissait pas à se rappeler c'était ce qu'elle avait bien pu crier pendant son sommeil. Elle remercia le ciel qu'il était tard et que le labo était désert, car elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'une rumeur la décrivant comme une folle hystérique qui crie dans son sommeil circule dans le labo.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père, Jo ? »

Elle s'immobilisa et regarda Mac droit dans les yeux. Elle avait eu sa réponse. Elle se souvint alors de la fin de son rêve, de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne soit réveillée en sursaut. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et finit son parcours dans le creux de son cou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, elle répondit :

« Il est décédé quand j'avais onze ans…d'un lymphome de Hodgkin… »

« Jo…je suis désolé… »

Elle baissa à nouveau le regard avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai rêvé de lui…de ses derniers jours…de…de quand il est…il est… »

Mac posa une main sur le genou droit de Jo et elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de continuer :

« Quand on l'a ramené à la maison…j-j'ai tout de suite compris que…que c'était la fin… Je-je suis restée à ses côtés jour et nuit…ma mère ne réussissait pas à me décrocher de son chevet…je mangeais et dormais peu…j'ai tenu cinq jours ainsi…jusqu'à ce que mon père…mon père me dise un soir d'aller me coucher dans mon lit… Je ne voulais pas, j'ai pro-protesté un bon moment… J'étais déjà une tête de mule à l'époque… » sourit tristement Jo.

Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Jo enfant en train de tenir tête à ses parents. Il reprit son sérieux quand Jo ajouta :

« Mais j'étais exténuée…et mon père m'avait assuré que tout allait bien… Il m'avait dit : "je ne vais nulle part. On se voit demain matin. Bonne nuit". J'étais loin de me douter que son "bonne nuit" était un adieu… Le lendemain matin…je l'ai trouvé…mort dans son lit… il était glacé…je-je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir… »

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle commença à pleurer et elle se couvrit le visage.

« Excu-excuse-moi… »

« Sssh Jo…tu ne dois t'excuser de rien…Viens là… »

Mac se leva avec quelques difficultés. Des fourmillements se faisaient sentir dans ses jambes à cause de sa position prolongée accroupie. Il lui enleva ensuite délicatement les mains de son visage et la fit lever de la chaise avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Jo résista quelques instants à son étreinte et se débattit comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque avec sa mère. Elle finit par céder et reprit à sangloter de plus belle. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et Mac sentit les larmes de Jo mouiller sa chemise. Il la serra contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher chez Jo de tels souvenirs. Il n'osait cependant pas lui le demander. Progressivement, Jo se calma et arrêta de pleurer. Il relâcha son étreinte. Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire gêné avant de chuchoter :

« Je te dois une chemise, Mac Taylor. »

Jo s'était efforcée de le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Mac avait remarqué que la voix de Jo tremblait et que des larmes brillaient encore dans ses yeux. Il lui répondit avec un faible sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… »

Elle hocha la tête et en profita pour sécher le reste de ses larmes. Cette fois-ci, un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage quand elle lui chuchota :

« Merci Mac… »

Il lui sourit timidement et posa une main sur son épaule. Jo savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Ce contact la rassura et elle repensa aux moments difficiles qu'elle avait affronté ces trois dernières années: il avait toujours été à ses côtés et même si la plupart du temps il restait silencieux, sa présence avait été un soutien important pour Jo. Une main sur son épaule. Une étreinte. Pour elle, cela valait plus que mille paroles et elle était sure que Mac partageait ce point de vue.

Elle répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna. Elle rassembla alors ses affaires avant de dire à Mac :

« Je vais rentrer. Il s'est fait tard. Ellie m'attend. »

Mac fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué aux rapides changements d'humeurs de Jo. Elle était capable de passer des larmes aux rires, et inversement, en un temps record. Il repensa à quand l'année passée, elle avait fait intrusion dans son bureau, visiblement secouée par leur enquête. Elle lui avait dit en larmes combien elle tenait à lui et Mac s'était senti pris au dépourvu par ce soudain excès d'émotions. Cependant, elle s'était reprise rapidement et en quelques minutes, elle avait à nouveau regagné son sérieux et discutait de l'enquête avec lui. Cette capacité qu'avait Jo à se reprendre aussi vite avait toujours fasciné Mac.

« Jo ? Ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien. Va rejoindre Christine. J'ai déjà assez monopolisé de ton temps. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle mit sa veste et prit son sac. Elle lui passa à côté et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Mac la retint par le bras. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux quand il lui demanda :

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui, oui. Je vais rentrer chez moi, serrer Ellie dans mes bras et m'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil…et demain tout ira mieux. »

Jo ne bougea cependant pas. Mac continuait à lui tenir le bras et il ajouta sérieusement :

« Jo, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. A n'importe quelle heure. »

Il la relâcha et elle lui sourit en gage de remerciement quand il ajouta :

« Je sais ce que c'est… »

Jo pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle n'osait en demander davantage, mais cette affirmation l'avait visiblement intriguée. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas à le faire, car après quelques instants de silence, Mac continua :

« Mon père…il est décédé d'un cancer du poumon à petites cellules quand j'étais encore dans les Marines… Je sais comment on se sent dans des situations pareilles… »

Jo ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'approcha de Mac. Elle posa son sac sur le bureau et resta silencieuse, ne sachant que dire. Mac vit dans les yeux de Jo qu'elle était attristée et il sentit qu'elle lui prit la main. Il baissa le regard et vit comment ses doigts s'étaient naturellement entrelacés avec ceux de Jo, puis il la regarda à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée Mac… Je ne voulais pas éveiller en toi de mauvais souvenirs… »

« Ne t'excuse pas… Je veux juste que tu saches que je comprends… »

Elle hocha la tête et serra la main de Mac une dernière fois avant de la lâcher. Elle hésita quelques instants, mais elle finit quand même par lui demander :

« Tu avais une bonne entente avec ton père ? »

Mac resta un instant silencieux. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'appuya contre le bureau de Lindsay. Il fit ensuite signe à Jo de le rejoindre et elle se plaça à ses côtés.

« Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Même s'il était un homme de peu de mots…les gestes avaient plus d'importance pour lui… »

Jo sourit et ne put s'empêcher de constater que Mac avait pris cette caractéristique de son père. Il la regarda et elle comprit qu'il lui retournait la question, et elle répondit :

« Mon père était tout pour moi, surtout à cet âge-là. J'étais sa princesse… »

Elle s'interrompit, et essaya de contrôler l'émotion dans sa voix avant de préciser :

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'étais une de ses petites filles gâtées qui jouaient à la poupée. J'étais plutôt du genre à trainer dans la boue, jouer au football et aller pêcher. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit Mac en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? » demanda-t-elle amusée.

« J'essaie juste de t'imaginer pleine de boue…pour ta mère ça devait être comme si elle avait eu un garçon. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Jo en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, faisant mine d'être vexée.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis un silence s'installa. Après quelques secondes, Jo ajouta :

« C'est pas faux. Je la faisais vraiment désespérée parfois. »

Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il appréciait la compagnie de Jo. Elle avait le don de réussir à dédramatiser même une discussion sérieuse comme celle-ci, et c'était quelque chose qui plaisait à Mac. Il était toujours à son aise quand elle était à ses côtés, et elle parvenait à lui faire oublier toutes ses préoccupations et pensées négatives.

« A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda soudain Jo.

Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Une autre caractéristique qui décrivait parfaitement Jo Danville.

« A combien j'apprécie ta compagnie…et à ta capacité de me faire oublier toutes mes préoccupations. »

Jo sourit, visiblement touchée par son affirmation et sa sincérité, avant de lui demander sérieusement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Rien… »

Il baissa le regard de peur que Jo détecte son mensonge, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Elle se pencha en avant, en cherchant de capter le regard de Mac avant de dire :

« Mac Taylor, tes yeux en disent plus de ce que tu veux me dire. »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et il demanda :

« Tu ne te trompes donc jamais ? »

« Jamais en ce qui te concerne, et tu le sais » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Mac lui sourit faiblement et se tut. Jo respecta le silence qui s'installa. Elle ne voulait pas mettre la pression à Mac et elle attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son discours :

« Je repensais…à quand mon père m'a demandé de mettre fin à ses jours… »  
Jo sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit quand elle tenta d'imaginer combien cette situation avait dû être émotionnellement éprouvante pour Mac.

« Oh Mac… »  
« J'ai refusé… »  
Mac continuait à regarder devant lui et bien qu'il semblait impassible, Jo lisait dans ses yeux combien cette situation le perturbait et l'éprouvait encore aujourd'hui. Elle lui prit la main et chuchota :

« Je suis sure qu'il comprenait ta décision. »

Il hocha la tête et comme réponse, il serra la main de Jo. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Mac et chuchota :

« Il ne t'en veut pas Mac. Ne te torture pas avec ça. »

Il n'était même plus surpris de comment Jo parvenait à lire dans ses pensées. Il acquiesça et ils restèrent en silence, chacun se rassurant avec la présence de l'autre. Jo ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment de tranquillité et de sécurité. Elle se sentait bien. Mac caressait lentement la main de Jo avec son pouce et il se détendit, tandis que la respiration de Jo lui soufflait délicatement dans le cou. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il perdit la notion du temps. Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils se tenaient ainsi, mais il savait qu'il aurait pu rester comme cela jusqu'au matin. Leur confortable silence fut soudain interrompu par le gargouillement du ventre de Jo. Elle releva la tête et chuchota gênée :

« Désolée… »

Mac lui sourit et il lui demanda :

« Tu n'as pas mangé ? »

« Pas eu le temps… »

Il se redressa et tira Jo par la main. Elle regarda alors sa montre et vit qu'il était presque minuit. Le temps était passé si vite et une fois de plus, il était trop tard pour souper ! Mac comprit immédiatement à quoi pensait Jo et il lui dit :

« Je connais un endroit où ils font des pizzas excellentes. Non stop. On y va ? »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jo. Sans plus attendre, elle prit son sac qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau tandis que Mac l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'approcha et il lui offrit son bras. Elle l'accepta avec un autre sourire et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir désert, en se tenant par le bras quand Jo lui murmura :

« Tu sais décidément parler aux femmes, Mac Taylor. »

* * *

**FIN!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction! Je ne suis pas habituée à en écrire des aussi courtes, mais j'avais vraiment envie de donner forme à cette idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit après l'épisode "Command + P". Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!  
Je retourne maintenant à mon autre fanfiction en cours! :)**


End file.
